Forever
by xLoveChuuChuuTrainx
Summary: Ino cried out in delight, flailing her arms and blushing as she thought of the older Uchiha and his sexy everything. SasuIno ItaIno


.

…

..

…

_**Forever**_

…

..

…

.

The sun was shining ardently, tenderly kissing the skins of passers-by below, permeating the air with a soft, pleasant breeze, enveloping civilians and shinobi alike in a warm, cordial embrace. The trees swayed somewhat melodiously, softly in rhythm with the wind. Birds chirped and hummed in delight as they sailed across the clear, cloudless blue sky, allowing the pleasurable breeze to flow freely through their soft, vibrant feathers as they glided over steep hills, valleys, forests and fields…

One field in particular,- in which was covered entirely in flowers of different sorts and colours- two petite, five year-old children were doing their daily thing. The blonde, female of the two with short, cropped hair, fair skin and pupil-less blue eyes which rivalled the beauty of the clear, blue sky, was talking animatedly to her pale, blunette companion, gently picking flowers and assorting them into masterful arrangements.

"Sasuke-kun, isn't it a beautiful day?" The blonde, Ino, sniffed the air and sighed in content. She could smell the sweetness of the flowers as well as the freshness of the soft, green grass. It smelt of the countryside; something that always relaxed her, "I wish that every day was like this! Don't you?"

"Ano," The boy, Sasuke, with snow-white skin and spiked, raven hair, halted. Withdrawing his sharp, pointed kunai from its target,- attached to a long, wide tree- said boy shrugged, wiping the beads of sweat, which have accumulated onto his forehead due to his tiresome target practice, with the back of his hand, "I've never really had time to think about it." He panted, walking over to a large tree which shaded his, as well as his companion's belongings, grabbing his bottle of water and taking a large gulp out of it.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why do you keep training so hard?" Ino raised a slim brow at the boy, picking a flower from its roots, sniffing it and smiling, before proceeding to pick out more flowers.

Grabbing a small towel, Sasuke wiped his face and sat down on the shady ground, fondling a kunai between his fingers, before looking up at the blonde and grinning, "Because I'm going to be the best shinobi this world has ever seen!" He exclaimed before flinging the kunai at a tree with a target attached to it. Missing the bullseye, Sasuke frowned before sighing.

Ino snorted in amusement, "As if!" She huffed, "I'm pretty sure Ita-kun's already secured his place as the best! Besides, he's _so_ cool! There's no way anyone could beat him!" Ino cried out in delight, flailing her arms and blushing as she thought of the older Uchiha and his sexy everything. I mean, come on! Have you seen his body? Better yet, his face? He's absolutely perfect!

"Right you are, Ino-chan." Ino jumped as a figure emerged from the shadows, but couldn't help giving off a sheepish grin upon realising who had overheard their conversation.

"Ita-kun!" Ino called out, pointing a finger at the older boy who merely smiled, eyes curving up into a crescent shape.

"Ah, as I was saying, that's right Ino-chan. There no way Sasu-chan over here could beat me," Itachi looked over at his younger, fuming brother, before making his way over to the kunai which Sasuke had recently thrown and gently withdrew it from the target, walking slowly to the centre of the field before swiftly tossing the kunai which soon pierced the bullseye of the target, "See? You still have a long way to go."

"Che, whatever." Sasuke replied noncommittally, shrugging before turning to his older brother, "Why are you here anyway?"

Ino, on the other hand, squealed in delight, rambling on about Itachi, "Kya! Ita-kun is the best! He's so cool and brave and awesome and perfect and gah!" She cried out.

Itachi chuckled upon witnessing the scene; Sasuke seemed to be fuming much more than just a couple of seconds ago and his crush (though he is yet to realise his affections) seemed to be flailing even more, yelling out how he was so perfect, "Ah, Ino-chan, don't forget sexy!"

If this sight was in chibi version, you could see a deadpanned Sasuke in the background, brooding and grumbling, with Itachi up front, flipping his hair flamboyantly and Ino staring up at him with love-heart eyes and drool dripping out her mouth- but alas, this is the real world.

Ino turned a bright red and Sasuke finally lost it, "Baka!" He yelled, glaring fiercely at the older boy who simply ignored him.

"But I'm right, ne Ino-chan? I'm always right." Itachi turned to the blonde and gave a mischievous smile as Ino nodded.

"Of course! Ita-kun will be forever the best and most perfect person!" Ino grinned and Sasuke glared harder; how dare she! She was his, not Itachi's!

Itachi shook his head, "Don't forget; forever sexy."

.

…

..

…

**Author's Note: Hi there! I can't believe I got something up again! Sadly, this might be the last to come in a while; My winter holidays are almost up and thus, I have school again on Tuesday. I don't even know why I made this, I have a whole lot of work I need to complete by the time school commences, but I guess, I just love writing fanfiction too much. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within this fanfiction.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

…

..

…

.


End file.
